idolish7fandomcom-20200223-history
Manga and Novels
cellspacing="10" cellpadding="0" border="0" align="center" width="98%" colspan="4" style="border-top-left-radius:7px; border-top-right-radius:7px; border-bottom:none; padding:17px; background:linear-gradient(20deg, rgba(44,208,255,1), rgba(255,255,255,1)); text-align:center; color:#fff; letter-spacing:5px;" Manga - colspan="4" style="border:1px solid #72d9ff; padding:17px; color:#72d9ff;" IDOLiSH7 has two manga adaptations, and both serve slightly different purposes. } cellspacing="10" cellpadding="0" border="0" align="center" width="98%" colspan="4" style="border-bottom:none; padding:17px; background:linear-gradient(-20deg, rgba(44,208,255,1), rgba(255,255,255,1)); text-align:center; color:#fff; letter-spacing:3px;" Arina Tanemura (種村有菜) - colspan="4" style="border:1px solid #72d9ff; padding:17px; color:#72d9ff;" * Arina Tanemura (種村有菜) adapts the novels written by Bunta Tsushimi (都志見文太) into the manga format. * They're basically side stories that vary in terms of spoilers. They are canon, however they're not necessary to be read for the Main Story. * All of these were first serialized in the LalaDX Magazine, after that they are then sold as their own books. Because of that, not all of these have ISBN as they haven't made it to the solo book format. * Wish on a Shooting Star (流星に祈る) was split into two parts. ** The first part was published in ISBN 978-4-592-21749-7 which also contained Violet Thunder (紫青の霹靂) ** The second part was published in ISBN 978-4-592-21750-3 which also contained A/C and Boxers (クーラとパンツ) and Good Morning, Laughter! (グッドモーニング、ラフター！) } width="75%" cellspacing="3" align="center" style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" TRIGGER -before The Radiant Glory-''' ISBN 978-4-592-21748-0 style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" '''Wish on a Shooting Star (流星に祈る) ISBN : Multiple style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" Violet Thunder (紫青の霹靂) ISBN 978-4-592-21749-7 style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" A/C and Boxers (クーラとパンツ) ISBN 978-4-592-21750-3 } width="75%" cellspacing="3" align="center" style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" Good Morning, Laughter! グッドモーニング、ラフター！ ISBN 978-4-592-21750-3 style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" Re:member (1) ISBN 978-4-592-21878-4 style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" Re:member (2) ISBN 978-4-592-21879-1 style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" Re:member (3) ISBN 978-4-592-22724-3 } cellspacing="10" cellpadding="0" border="0" align="center" width="98%" colspan="4" style="border-bottom:none; padding:17px; background:linear-gradient(-20deg, rgba(44,208,255,1), rgba(255,255,255,1)); text-align:center; color:#fff; letter-spacing:3px;" Nokoshi Yamada (山田のこし) - colspan="4" style="border:1px solid #72d9ff; padding:17px; color:#72d9ff;" As of June 13, 2019, Nokoshi Yamada (山田のこし)'s manga for IDOLiSH7 has been discontinued. Volume 7 is the last volume and Chapter 36 is the last chapter. * The serialization of this manga started on August 20, 2015 and came out every other Friday. The manga was mainly centered around the cast's daily life as an idol. * Which, in the past before August 1, 2017 you could read the most recent two chapter and the first for free on hanayumeonline. * However as of August 1, 2017 the manga started being hosted on Hakusensha's Manga Park (マンガPark). The mobile app is free to download. To read, Hakusensha provides 80 free coins twice a day and chapters cost 20 free coins to read. This free coin mechanic only applies to the mobile app. } width="75%" cellspacing="3" align="center" style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" Volume 1 ISBN 978-4-592-21201-0 style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" Volume 2 ISBN 978-4-592-21202-7 style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" Volume 3 ISBN 978-4-592-21203-4 style="width:160px; overflow:hidden;" Volume 4 ISBN 978-4-592-21204-1 } width="75%" cellspacing="3" align="center" style="width:180px; overflow:hidden;" Volume 5 ISBN 978-4-592-21205-8 style="width:180px; overflow:hidden;" Volume 6 ISBN 978-4-592-21206-5 style="width:180px; overflow:hidden;" Volume 7 ISBN 978-4-592-21207-2 } cellspacing="10" cellpadding="0" border="0" align="center" width="98%" colspan="4" style="border-bottom-left-radius:7px; border-bottom-right-radius:7px; border-bottom:none; padding:6px; background:linear-gradient(-50deg, rgba(44,208,255,1), rgba(255,255,255,1)); text-align:center; color:#fff;" } - Novel = cellspacing="10" cellpadding="0" border="0" align="center" width="98%" colspan="4" style="border-top-left-radius:7px; border-top-right-radius:7px; border-bottom:none; padding:17px; background:linear-gradient(20deg, rgba(44,208,255,1), rgba(255,255,255,1)); text-align:center; color:#fff; letter-spacing:5px;" Novel - colspan="4" style="border:1px solid #72d9ff; padding:17px; color:#72d9ff;" All of the novels are written by Bunta Tsushimi (都志見文太) except i7 Academy which is written by Sadako Sasaki (佐々木禎子). * Wish on a Shooting Star (流星に祈る), Violet Thunder (紫青の霹靂), A/C and Boxers (クーラとパンツ), and TRIGGER -before The Radiant Glory- are in the Wish novel. * 流星に祈る, commonly translated as Wish on a Shooting Star, is used a lot as the title of the Manga and Novels. It's also the same exact title for the Fly away novel/manga. } width="75%" cellspacing="3" align="center" style="width:180px; overflow:hidden;" Wish ISBN 978-4-592-21747-3 style="width:180px; overflow:hidden;" i7 Academy ISBN 978-4-592-21848-7 style="width:180px; overflow:hidden;" Re:member ISBN 978-4-592-21880-7 } cellspacing="10" cellpadding="0" border="0" align="center" width="98%" colspan="4" style="border-bottom-left-radius:7px; border-bottom-right-radius:7px; border-bottom:none; padding:6px; background:linear-gradient(-50deg, rgba(44,208,255,1), rgba(255,255,255,1)); text-align:center; color:#fff;" } }}